


Why it Came to War

by Mountainhead



Category: Original - Fandom, RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mountainhead/pseuds/Mountainhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An introduction to a character set in the RWBY universe to better explain them, and their differences. There's Yang punching people, Glynda slinging dust and the kid from a different planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why it Came to War

An introduction of a random character set to the theme of RWBY to better explain them.

Here is a good way to explain how different Remnant is from Parable, imagine Yang Xiao Long, in Glynda Goodwitch’s combat techniques class. She is standing on the arena floor, as Glynda flicks through her scroll to find an opponent that may prove some sort of challenge to a close-hand combatant like Yang. You can see them both, one squinting at the transparent scroll device and the other shaking out her arms, hair crackling, snapping with the potential energy Yang is excited to punch out.   
Glynda has found a match! She pulls up their emblem on the banners above the arena. Yang doesn’t recognize the cartoon clouds digitized and gray. 

The audience whispers as perplexed as Yang, Glynda nods and strikes the air with her wand, a blue spark snaps and zigzags to burn the floor just in front of Yang. Glynda pays no attention to the students discomfort, her eyes trained on the hissing floor, the smoke is growing thicker. Yang is several steps away from the pillar of purple smoke, she is nervous at the unexpected billowing magic in front of her. She has a feeling someone is about to walk out of that pillar, and she isn’t wrong. Ember Celica is active and she is in her stance, Glynda announces the arrival of the guest.  
The purple smoke rushes up to the ceiling, all eyes follow its path. Now revealed is the guest. You can see she is older than Yang, by a handful of years, her hair is so curly it is probably knotted which is why she must keep it so short. A heavy black sweatshirt with no sleeves and gray jeans add to the brightness of the enormous shield she carries on her right arm. If Yang burns then this woman radiates.

I am safe, but my friends are not with me, I have left them, not for long, I am safe for now. It is easy to breathe here, I must open my eyes, perhaps it will be green also? I see I am in a room, large, tall, whole. A girl, a tall, girl, is in front of me, in an aggressive posture, with what appear to be deadly armaments on her forearms. This might not be the best predicament to have opened my eyes to.

I feel the other woman behind me, about to clear her throat and probably tell me why I am here. I am not wrong. The other thirty people above me are tense, engaged in the speaking magical woman. The crowd is not what worries me, the woman behind me has brought me to this stage to have me fight. My opponent is the young girl tapping her heels in front of me. She has sized me up and made her decisions, I can see she knows the tactics she will be using against me, she doesn’t question why I am before her. This is a class, and the woman who brought me here is the teacher, trust, safety. She is safe because she has had time to decide how to defeat me, should I prove her wrong. Only, my shield is heavy, and my feet are tired. Where am I? Are my friends safe, am I safe?

Begin….

The girl moves, her arms are firing, punching the air, she is so hasty. Just as she steps into my third ring, I decide to fight back with my shield. I can tell that our weapons are different, hers is made from a material that channels energy, thrusts fire power out to the target. It makes wonderful sounds, and the energy is blazing. My shield would not have been born from a place like this, where am I?

She has successfully fired at me three times in the span of two steps in my third ring. Her momentum carries her over my head, I do not watch her, I am much too focused on not being burned. My shield will last against the blasts, I do not dodge, my shield grows to catch each strike in the triangle the girl punched. I sense her dropping, she is behind me to the left, she is still firing at me. My shield grows above me and again catches the two new attacks. She lands, undeterred by how my shield has reacted, perhaps weapons in this place are not stagnant either?   
She has landed in my second ring, which is close enough for her to land a punch directly, and so she proceeds. I feel the mechanics of the punch winding up to catch me in the head, she expects me to turn into it, I don’t disappoint her. She must be powerful, I am surprised by how much effort I have to use to slow the punch, it is unexpected from someone who also appears human. I am disappointed by this, should I change my decision and avoid a contest of weapons? I should be paying attention, she is frustrated by her right arms decreased momentum and is trying to step out of the punch. I slow that movement down until the right side of her body is crawling through the motion. I decide to trap her.

In stark comparison to the snail like energy this girl is showing my shield leaps and snaps a cage over her. The audience roars. They can see her, my shield has created a triangular bird cage of sorts to pin her close to the ground. 

I look to the teacher, she merely nods for me to proceed. I frown, with that I know I have not won, beaten this game. I look around me, is there a flag I am to grab? I see my emblem on a digital banner above me, I am saddened by the pixelated quality of my families legacy. I can assume that the yellow fire heart with my opponents face smirking above it is the girls. I see the health bar and sigh, none of what I have done has deducted any green from it. I dislike this game.

She is still inside my second ring, I sense her boiling rage, that is worrisome. I look down at her, she will try to push the cage off of her first, then she will discharge her fire power into the floor to loosen the cage. I decide to release her, she is in my second ring, I can end this fight with her that close.

With only a resounding hum my shield has released the girl and reformed as a staff in my hands. Her weapon is powerful, and fierce but mine is quite magnificent. She wastes no time swinging at me, she knows I can slow her down yet she proceeds. I stay close to her, she will step past my defenses, which is fine, as I slow her, her mind changes, and she tries to redirect her force, but I can feel each change, I know when she decides to uppercut, then to sidestep and kick out my knee. She is two thoughts ahead of her limbs, and she will trip herself before long. I am not wrong. I decide to release her momentum the moment she is so bunched up she only wants to jump up above me. The ferocious growl she spews frightens me, but I have stepped back and I am safe as she is flung away from me, her knots of energy expelled, she has no control of her body.  
She lands on her feet, and punches the floor, splitting and pushing up the cement. That is not a good reaction to frustration. Her eyes are a different color, I look at her health bar and she notices. She charges me, hasty, brash, rushed, are we being timed? She steps into my third ring and again I decide to use my shield, I don’t know how she would react to that move. I’m sure she is human, only exceptionally strong, and somehow much sturdier, it is disconcerting she experienced no dislocations as she was released from the knot she put herself in.

I am not much of one for hand to hand combat so as she steps into my second ring I swing my staff, she ducks and weaves to my right, and we began to mix. She is excellent at trying to reach in and off center me, or break in and flatten me, or the best yet she searches for a way to my weak spot. I believe she has a hunch we are not the same. I think she knows that if she lands a punch I’m out of the game. I think I want to win, or at least not get k.o.’d with one punch. She isn’t getting tired, but the frustration is still there, her swings are off, she checks herself and slams in, the punch is to the right of my head, she is inside my defenses, my staff will not help me. Her knee is coming up into my stomach. I take the hit, and she drops her elbow onto my arched back. I drop my staff, it hurts, I know ribs are broken, it hurts more than I’ve felt in awhile, she is so powerful.  
I’m on the ground, my knees underneath me, I bet I look like I’ve knelt before her. She is smiling, confident, radiant, if only I had been taught not to ruin such moments, but I was not. She is in my first ring, and I stop her.

I’m on my feet watching her health bar, mine is red but seems to be within the limits. Hers is beeping, faster and faster, nearing the red. I can’t look at her, I sense the panic, the fear, the hopeless frustration, and that fire. I look back at her surprised by the heat. She is burning, her eyes are ablaze and her hair is an eruption. I release her, I am ashamed, it was the wrong choice to have made in this case, she must have had some kind of safety in her system. She isn’t weak like I would have expected after having halted her ability to breathe. My shield snaps in front of me just in time to take the punch. The humming is magnified, my shield whines, and the humming is an octave to high when it comes back.

She is running around, firing at me, keeping her distance, it would be dumb to hold out for her to tire or step into my second ring. She is in the third ring. I take the second I am given while she reloads, her left gauntlet, rolling to avoid any possible counter strike. My shield is a spear, and I send it at her. In my first ring I can sense the movement of internal organs and stop them, in my second ring I can sense the movement of muscles and slow them, in my third ring, my first defense, I can kill my enemy. In this ring I dismantle my enemy, I take their power and shred them.

This girl didn’t have a chance, as she hits the height of her roll, I have caught her. Gravity takes her to the floor and my spear dives into her. Except the purple magic has caught my spear, it whines and vibrates. The teacher is walking up behind me, and I decide to stop her momentum. As the crowd rises, angry voices descending, I stop them as well. It is quiet, the teacher knew this would happen, I sense more footsteps in hallways, and I am comforted by two sets of the boots. I smile, tempted to appear mad, I have this whole room, and an audience on the way, if I killed a few what would that do? Perhaps not the best choice, I release the young ones but not the teacher. Some students still descend but their intention is to run to the blonde fire ball, who based on her red health bar is done for the afternoon. I sense that group of four staring at me, calculating, anger, and curiosity. I look at the curious one, and I reach out for my spear. It whistles when it touches my hand, and it settles into a small shield.  
I know she wants me to let her teacher go, but I want to keep my power, this room is safe now, while I have the power.

The familiar boots are the first in the room, the next in are mostly more uniformed students but one man stands out. A green suit and gray hair, I look to him. I won’t have the power in the room for more than another minute. I sigh and release the witch. She lands on her feet, I give her credit for that. She wants to strike me, I walk past her, close so she has to decide. She does nothing, wise of her.

The green man stands with my friends, my friends who are not like I left them. We had all been asleep, the day had been quiet because it was day on a base, no danger for miles, we were rested, peaceful, we had laughed most of the day. I woke up in purple smoke, I couldn’t see if anything had happened to them, but something must have. Neeks was bleeding at the temple and had a bandage on his right arm. Cel was upset, very much so, but no physical injuries. 

I didn’t need to speak for the green man to know that I was upset about the state of my friends and the whole state of the affair. Neeks ran up to me and said that he was fine and so was Cel, no need to kill anyone. I gave him my shield, he wrapped it around his right forearm so that it would heal the wound. Cel introduced the green man, but as he spoke to the audience he also spoke to me, through his own mind to mine. He explained that after the smoke took me away he transported Neeks and himself to the Ulm destination so that he could track the planet jumping magic, which led them to this planet, and into some dangerous woods. It is strange place, monsters like ours but not like ours.

The Ozpin thanked me for understanding the misunderstanding. I didn’t care for his explanation, Neeks finished healing and I took my shield from him, turned on my heel and walked to the blonde girl. The teacher witch was hovering over her, smoke magic strung out to try to restore her. I saw that the health bar was not inching into the green. I saw the concern on the black and white characters, the red one was watching me, and I strode up to her. She stood and introduced herself as the team’s captain, and that my opponent was Yang, her sister. She saw my grief and shame, and shook her head, Yang is tough she will bounce back. 

May I heal her?

You don’t need to. The teacher.

I dislike her decision making so I kept looking at the leader. She nodded knowing it would make me feel better, and possibly her sister. The white character conceded to move out of the way after a disrespectful humph. The black character held Yang’s hand and watched me with Amber eyes, she didn’t feel right, I was discouraged by her strangeness, but I had decided to heal my opponent and I wasn’t going to be stopped.

I laid my shield on Yang’s shoulder, she was resting on her right side not facing me. The humming material spread out along her tall form, like a ribbon flowing in a breeze. Soft fabric brushing away cold weather, scary thoughts and nighttime horrors. The green returned to the banner, and Yang looked up at her friend with the amber eyes. I was glad this worked the same as it did on my planet.

My shield returned to my forearm, I said goodbye, and thanked her for the match. She looked over her shoulder towards me. I saw her decide to stand, her friend helped her. We shook hands.

You are powerful, I told her.

I try.

I smiled, so safe, she is so safe.

Cel had walked up to Neeks, he was speaking to the witch, and he was calm, he must have resolved it. The witch stepped back towards her student, I didn’t look at her as she passed.

Cel grabbed my left shoulder and I grabbed his right, Neeks grabbed my right and I grabbed his left and then Neeks finished the circuit with Cel’s left shoulder. I didn’t look back or around, I was breathing in the clean air, filling my lungs as much as I could. The light wall sprang up on all sides and we were transported back.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the world of Remnant, so here is the first scribbling about Parable, which is really just like Remnant if Grimm were coexisting with people, but they still needed to kill each other.....   
> Thoughts?  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
